


yours

by moondanse



Series: drabbles for dreamies [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondanse/pseuds/moondanse
Summary: “Chenle,” Jisung squeaks. “This is my mom. Mom, this is my Chenle.”Or: Jisung brings Chenle - totally not his boyfriend - home to meet his parents.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: drabbles for dreamies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632316
Comments: 48
Kudos: 314





	yours

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO i wrote this in one sitting on a whim instead of working on my preexisting wips. inspiration struck and i needed this to exist so here we go. hope u enjoy!
> 
> based on [this post](https://twitter.com/leovelychenji/status/1280908677688422401?s=21)!

Jisung has no idea why he’s so nervous. 

It’s not like his mom has never met any of his friends before. Jaemin invites himself over all the time, and at this point he’s pretty sure his parents love Renjun more than they love him. They’re easy to impress, his family — so he has no reason to be worried. And yet here he is, nearly shaking with anticipation and fear as he waits for his mom to get home from work.

“Relax,” Chenle laughs, light and bright, and reaches out to squeeze Jisung’s hand. “Am I really that embarrassing?”

Jisung’s face burns red. He shakes his head vigorously in denial. “Of course not,” he says. “They’re gonna love you. It’s more like...” he trails off, unsure how to describe what he’s feeling.

Chenle tilts his head to the side in confusion. Jisung’s heart stutters in his chest at the sight. _So cute,_ he thinks, _like a puppy._

“What is it?” Chenle asks. “You think I won’t like them? Sungie, anyone who loves you is okay in my book.” He grins, and Jisung blushes deeper.

“No, that’s not it either,” he says. “I talk about you a lot, that’s all.” 

And there it is: the real reason for Jisung’s current existential dread. He’s talked his mom’s ear off about Chenle for months, gushing about anything and everything related to him, and he’s almost certain his feelings are crystal clear. He’s never told his mother that he has a big fat crush on his new best friend, but he’s sure she knows. And he’s afraid of what that means for this upcoming meeting. Will she tell him? Will she embarrass Jisung? Oh god, what if she thinks Chenle is his boyfriend?

Chenle laughs. The sound startles Jisung out of his inner monologue. Chenle’s laugh is perfect, sweet and lilting like wind chimes in the summer. It instantly calms him. 

“That’s so cute,” Chenle says between giggles. “Don’t worry, Jisungie. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

Jisung believes him. He takes a deep breath, leaning his head against Chenle’s shoulder. 

Everything is gonna be fine.

***

Jisung’s mother comes home twenty minutes later, announcing her presence with a loud “My son, come help with the groceries!” Jisung jumps up from his position on the couch and runs to help. Chenle follows and holds the door open, gently taking one of the grocery bags from Jisung’s mother’s hands.

“Here, let me,” he says, bowing. Jisung’s mother looks caught off guard for a moment, then smiles warmly at him. 

“Thank you,” she says. She glances over at a blushing Jisung with a knowing look in her eyes. “What a gentleman.”

Jisung chooses to ignore this and runs out to the car to grab another load of groceries. He prays to whatever gods may exist that his mother and Chenle are having a normal, totally-not-embarrassing conversation in his absence. The chances of that are slim, but a boy can hope. 

When he returns, he finds the two of them in the kitchen. Chenle is helping put things away in the cupboards while his mother sits at the island to rest. She looks tired, having just come from a long shift at the hospital. Jisung’s heart aches a bit at the sight.

“How was your day, mama?” he asks, soft. He immediately begins to put the rest of the groceries away, making sure to do the top shelves first, as he knows his mother can’t reach that high. 

Mrs. Park sighs. “It was good, darling,” she says. “Much better now that I’ve got _two_ handsome young men helping me out around the house. You’re going to make a wonderful husband someday, dear.” The last part is directed at Chenle, who beams back at her. Jisung doesn’t miss the glint in his mother’s eye. He clears his throat, flustered.

“Chenle,” he squeaks. “This is my mom. Mom, this is my Chenle.”

There’s a beat of silence before he realizes what he’s just said. Chenle giggles, and his mother looks at him with a mixture of surprise and adoration. Realization smacks Jisung in the face as he takes in their expressions.

“Wait. I—that’s not what I meant! Chenle, he’s just Chenle,” he splutters, the tips of ears burning impossibly red. He thinks he might drop dead on the spot. He wracks his brain for some kind of excuse, something to save himself from this embarrassing fate.

But it’s too late. There’s a glint in Chenle’s eyes, now — not unlike the one in his mother’s eyes moments before. “Nice to meet you, ma’am,” he says, bowing once again. He holds out a polite hand. “I’m his Chenle.”

Jisung’s mother looks absolutely thrilled as she shakes Chenle’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Chenle dearest,” she says. She spares a glance at her son, whose face is now the shade of a tomato. “Thank you for taking care of my Jisungie while he’s away from home. We’ve heard a lot about you.”

Chenle smiles. For a moment he and Jisung lock eyes, and if Jisung didn’t know better, he’d swear Chenle was blushing, too. “Good things, I hope,” he says with a chuckle. 

“Of course,” Jisung’s mother laughs. “Now, would you two like some tea? I’d love to sit and chat some more before I start making dinner.”

Chenle agrees enthusiastically, and Jisung lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He starts the tea kettle, earning an appreciative smile from his mother. He sends her a tight lipped grin of his own.

Everything is gonna be fine. 

***

“Why did you say that?” Jisung mumbles, face smushed into Chenle’s shoulder. They lay side by side on Jisung’s bed, post-dinner drowsiness settling over them like mist. Chenle shifts so that he’s facing Jisung, a brow quirked in curiosity. Jisung gulps. 

“What do you mean?” Chenle asks. His voice is quiet, barely audible in the small space between them. 

Jisung feels his face flush red once again. He pulls away slightly, uncomfortable with their current closeness. “Nevermind,” he says, staring at the ceiling.

Chenle giggles. “You mean ‘I’m his Chenle?’ You said it first,” he teases.

“It was an accident,” Jisung protests with a pout. “It just slipped out. I didn’t mean it.”

Suddenly, the atmosphere shifts. Jisung glances over at Chenle and sees his lips downturned in a frown, his brow furrowed. Once again Jisung is reminded of a puppy, but this time one who's been scolded for something he doesn’t quite understand. 

“You didn’t?” Chenle asks. Jisung freezes, unsure how to respond. He forgets how to speak, suddenly, and how to breathe. He forgets how to do anything but stare at the sad look in Chenle’s eyes and _hope_. “Well, I did,” Chenle continues, voice barely a whisper. “I’m yours, Jisungie. I’ve always been yours.”

Jisung has no idea how to respond. It’s like every cliche plays out at once: time stops, the floor disappears from under him, his heart bursts in his chest. Jisung swears he hears a full orchestra swelling above them as he tries to process what is happening. His brain is screaming at him to respond. _Chenle is confessing to you, dumbass! Say something!_

“Oh,” he finally blurts. His whole body is on fire, and his hand twitches against the sheets where it lays next to Chenle’s. “I—Cool.”

Chenle looks at him. “Cool?” he asks. Jisung thinks he looks impossibly soft like this, face torn between amusement and apprehension.

“Cool. I mean, I’m glad you’re mine. I’m yours, too.” The confession leaves his mouth sounding confident and collected. Inside, Jisung is anything but. 

Chenle really does laugh, then. He reaches up to brush his hand against the side of Jisung’s face. “Your cheeks are so warm,” he giggles. “Can we kiss now?”

Jisung leans into the touch, embarrassed. “Um, y-yes,” he stutters. “I’ve never kissed someone before though...”

“That’s okay,” Chenle says, sending him a shy smile. “Me either.”

There’s a brief pause before they lean in at the same time, lips pressing together in a soft and sweet kiss. Chenle laughs against his lips and Jisung pulls him closer, fingers curling around the edge of his shirt. It’s shy, awkward — but it’s perfect. Jisung feels his heart flutter in his chest and wonders why he never did this sooner. 

When Jisung’s mother sees them next, their fingers are laced together. She gives them an approving look and Jisung smiles at her, warm and bright. Next to him, Chenle squeezes his hand.

Everything is much more than fine.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamrunmp3)!


End file.
